Patients who are on a ventilator for more than 48 hours can acquire an infection known as Ventilator Associated Pneumonia (VAP). As a result, it has become a standard practice to provide oral care to a ventilated patient. This can include performing various oral cleansing techniques such as brushing the teeth and oral tissues, as well as removing oral secretions via suctioning. Suctioning can occur simultaneously or sequentially with the oral cleansing techniques.
Such cleansing and/or suctioning functions can also be employed during various dental or medical procedures and/or to prepare a patient's mouth for various dental or medical procedures.